


No Bandage

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: There are times when no other option seems possible.





	No Bandage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: The last in my series of drabbles and this one is somewhat darker  


* * *

It hurt, god how it hurt. The pain was everywhere but hurt most where no bandage could help. He'd been terrified this day would come and feared how he would handle it, in truth he'd doubted he could. 

He'd been through it before. It was the same, yet so very different. 

He'd lost the person who meant the world to him each time, but the last time someone had showed him the way. Now there was no one. He was alone, and he couldn't stand it. 

He willed the darkness to come and take him. Where he wouldn’t be alone.

FIN


End file.
